Diablo Desert
Diablo Desert is a giant, desolate desert on Mount Paozu. It was the home of Yamcha and Puar, who would both rob anybody who comes around of money or capsules. Pilaf's Castle is also located here. You may RP here. Fight to 1 HP! Aelita Schaeffer * Health: 8,250/15,000 * Strength: 35 * Speed: 35(45.5 when attacking) * Stamina: 500/1,000 * Effects: Skilled combatant Silas Ambrose *Health: 3,575/12,500 *Speed: 30 *Strength: 30 *Stamina: 200/1,000 *Effects: Silent Speed, Absorption The Fight to 1 hp! *Silas wordlessly fired off 3 ki blasts.(2 hit, 900) *Aelita sends 4 Energy Fields(3 hit, 1575) *Silas fires 3 more blasts at Aelita(1 hit, 450) *Aelita sends 4 Energy fields(4 hit, 2100) *Silas fires 3 more ki blasts.(2 hit, 900) *Aelita sends 4 Energy Fields.(1 hit, 525) *Silas fires another wave of 3 ki blasts.(1 hit, 450) *Aelita sends 4 Energy fields.(2 hit, 1050) *Silas fires a full 5 ki blasts.(3 hits, 1350) *Aelita replicates with 5 Energy Fields.(3 hits, 1575) *Silas fires 5 ki blasts again.(4 hits, 1800) *Aelita sends 3 Energy Fields.(1 hit, 525) *Silas fires another 5 ki blasts at Aelita(1 hit, 450) *Aelita sends 3 Energy Fields.(2 hit, 1050) *Silas holds back a bit, firing only 3 ki blasts at Aelita.(1 hit, 450) *Aelita sends 3 Energy Fields.(1 hit, 525) *Silas fires 2 Dark Explosions. ProwlCategory:Locations the Desert was still this afternoon, no winds, no noises, just warm air and a clear blue sky, strangely a Lion looking creature palms his way through the sand, holding a large lizard in his mouth. Artaxias drops his prey "Welp that settles it I'm lost... I don't even think this is a real place, Why is there no water, there was water in Rhoko's 'oasis' well It can't hurt to keep going forward, probably should stop talking to a dead lizard though, I need to eat you not befriend you" The Liger picks up his meal and continues on his walk, swishing his decorated tail cheerfully. With his accute senses he can hear the sound of sizzling as well as the smell of meat it seems to be coming from south of his possition he can hear other noises but not enough to make them out properly. Artaxias is intrigued, he places the Lizard atop a rock, "You wait here like a good meal" He then runs in the direction of the smell, "I wonder who's cooking, smells like my favorite kind of food! FOOD!" After a minute or so running he sees a desert dinosaur with a scar on its eye and most of its tail missing it is currently cowering as Cauli is roasting a chunk of it's tail over the fire "if you didn't want me to eat you back you shouldn't have tried eating me in the first place" Artaxias' own tail perks up between the lively prey and the ready cooked meal he begins to purr slightly, he begins running towards the dino then back, then forth, this goes on for a bit before he stops near Cauli sits and meows, despite his larger than average size he still looks quite kitten like in his face, he hints for food. Cauli notices him scooting about and then scratching her head in response to his kitten act "what the hell do we have here? i don't remember seeing uh whatever it you are around here" she takes a bite out of the tail meat noticing him inching closer "oh what you want some of this do you?" The big cat nods happily, he claws at the air in the direction of the meat "I would be grateful" he says with a smile. "huh you can talk? well thats new, eh whatever guess i'll oblige for the politeness" Cauli takes another chunk and throws it in Artaxias's direction "so what are you then? Haven't seen many talking animals around." "Thank you" he purrs as he eats some "My person said I was a Liger but he said they can't talk, so I must be a person right?" he smiles "I'm a very good looking person, no one else seems to look like me" he grins. "Well i certianly see the liger, the person not so much but thats cause i haven't seen a person looking similar so who knows" Cauli continues eating her piece of meat "So what's your name then?" "Yeah I think I'm special" he says proudly "my name is Artaxias!" He puts out a paw to shake "What's yours?" he says with a chunk of meat in his mouth. "My name is Cauli uh not gonna lie this isnt what i expected to be doing today" she shakes his paw though looks like she is finding this incident weird "Hello Cauli, What did you expect, cooking meats in the middle of wild territory?" he cocks his head, genuinely curious, no idea why this would be an odd situation. "well not a liger i didn't think this was there territory, i was expecting more rexes who dont understand im not on the food chain" Cauli dishes her last slice up "I don't think I have a territory, that or the whole world is my territory?" Artaxias ponders "I like to think the whole world" he smiles "well you may be a master of this place but the world is big and there is a lot of areas nothing like what we see here. There is also lots more food besides this unlucky rex" Cauli gets up dusting herself off leaving the last piece of meat "expand your horizons a little maybe you'll find something interesting on way should you ever tire of those lizards" Cauli flies of but isnt going at top pace Artaxias watches her leave, he ponders, dashes back to his lizard "You're coming with me" he states, he picks it up and puts it in his mane and begins to run in the direction Cauli left "I guess a horizon is where she is going? I'll give her this treat to say thank you!" Old memories Felinis was revisiting one of his previous locations in another lifetime when suddenly his past self started sounding red alarms everywhere in his head(note of the author: not very pleasant to feel I assure you). Felinis: "The hell is happening?!" Felinis 1.0: "Previous universes selves of my friends are manifesting!!! Code Red is the least!!!" With a grumble about how sudden this was, Felinis sat down and started meditating, ironically in the same spot his past self had done. By following the mental lines, he slowly started receiving images of scenes, images of persons... He saw Starr. Felinis: That's nothing new Then came the image of a man with a mask. Felinis 1.0: No that can't be... Monarch?! He too survived the cataclysm?!?! We need to stay focused on this and gather as much info as we can. They then saw Starr summon two figures. Felinis 1.0: Ty'nyx... So he survived too. We're gonna raise the raise the alarms to mauve, let's just hope we'll not have to get to black..." Felinis dearly didn't hope that, he bites the dust enough with the red alarms. Felinis: ''Uhm, Starr seems pretty badly wounded, shouldn't we intervene? Felinis 1.0: '' Not now I don't think it's necessary...'' He then saw Starr use the last of his strength to attack Monarch. On second thoughts, it would maybe be a good idea to at least get him to safety.